


tongue tied.

by nineteens



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, anime - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Childhood Friends, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Really Corny, Skater Bakugou, Skater Kaminari, Skater Kirishima, Skater Todoroki, Slow Burn, U.A. High School (My Hero Academia), Volleyball Player Bakugou, Volleyball Player Midoriya, Volleyball Player Todoroki, completely self indulgent tbh, probably bad writing LOL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineteens/pseuds/nineteens
Summary: As you tread into the last couple years of high school on a steady course, things became turbulent as the pressures of incoming adult life and typical high school drama ensues.It all set off once you met Shouto Todoroki, a bi-colored haired boy who was reserved and polite. He was like a fresh breath of air to you, and you were hooked on his presence. However, you began to learn that sometimes you meet the right people at the wrong time.“I loved you then,I love you now.”
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Sero Hanta/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. denki’s summer bash

**Author's Note:**

> PRETTY LENGTHY DISCLAIMER! Please take some time out to read before you proceed :)
> 
> Hi! Before you read, I wanted to clarify things and lay some stuff out there to avoid possible confusion.
> 
> I wanted to make a story where my favorite My Hero Academia characters are in a world where they simply do teenage stuff. I feel like we don’t get enough of that in the canon series, so I just said f#ck it and decided to write this. 
> 
> BEWARE OF BAD WRITING. I have no idea how full blown story plots should work because I’ve only ever written oneshots. I’m not saying I don’t have a plot/general groundwork for this story, but I’m just trying to get it out there that you may or may not cringe at how badly this work is written. 
> 
> Might I add this story is almost completely self indulgent, but it’s not really a self-insert (at least I try not to make it one). I tried to make Y/N’s appearance as vague as possible, but she is female. I’m sorry male/non binary readers!! I’ll try to practice more so I can write either a completely androgynous Y/N or male Y/N. I want everyone to have representation in my badly written fanfics. Someday :,) 
> 
> Anyway, if you came here for hero stuff, DO NOT PROCEED. There is none of that. There ARE quirks involved, but not the focal point of the story. 
> 
> I think the last thing I want to cover is that the characters may be SLIGHTLY out of character at some points. You should be aware of this by the tags, but I just wanted to clarify that they are not completely out of character. Other than that, the characters are mostly canon with the possible exception of Dabi (he’s not a f#ckboy or anything. Just deadbeat and rude. Sounds a little like canon dabi, no?).
> 
> Alright, that’s enough of my rambling. Go on and enjoy my silly little fic :p
> 
> p.s. Peep the playlist at the end! You don’t HAVE to listen to any of the songs while you read but it’s there if you want to!!

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-

 _ **KATSUKI BAKUGO**_ restlessly tapped his foot on the hard wood floors as he leaned against the doorframe. His deep red eyes darted back and forth between you and the scattered decorations that were strewn along your room, desperate to mend his impatience. His teeth nibbled at the lotus pink skin of his lips and saturated the color even more. Bakugo groaned in frustration and abruptly ceased his fidgeting.

"Damn it, Y/N. Can you hurry the fuck up?" He yelled.

You rolled your eyes as you smudged off the excess lipstick around your lips, "Alright, alright, I'm done. Why are you in such a hurry?" You asked.

"Because we're half an hour late, idiot. The party's gonna be over by the time we get there," Bakugo gritted his teeth and crossed his arms.

"Just chill, Katsuki, it's not like Kaminari's gonna lose his shit because we were late to his party once out of the 2 years we've been going," You said as you grabbed your small purse and swung it over your shoulder.

"Besides, he's probably gonna be blackout drunk by the time we get there," You added. The two of you began to walk out of your house and make your way towards Bakugo's luxury car.

"I don't give a damn what Kaminari thinks or does. You just took too damn long," Bakugo grumbled.

"You know my indecisive ass can't decide between clothes," You said. "And your fashion sense is completely hopeless, so you couldn't have helped."

"What the fuck do you mean? My fashion sense is just fine!" Bakugo grew more irritated as he opened the car door and settled in his seat.

You closed the car door gently and shimmied into the cushions of the seat beside him.

"You call a wardrobe full of black tank tops and black shirts fashion?" You asked.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying!" Bakugo snapped his seatbelt on and gripped the leather steering wheel.

"Well, you're just wrong. Look at me," You motioned toward your outfit that you carefully put together. You then motioned toward your best friend, "Then look at you! Bum looking ass. You even have loafers on right now! You got church at 11 PM or something?" You added as you laughed at his black loafers.

Bakugo pulled out of your driveway and grumbled, "Leave my loafers out of this, little Miss Gucci apprentice."

"Ha! Jokes on you, I don't like Gucci!" You grinned as you leaned back in your seat.

"Whatever," Bakugo rolled his eyes.

As it grew silent in the car, you plugged in your phone and connected to Bakugo's aux system. You began to play a loud tune to drown out the atmosphere as you were on your way to Denki Kaminari's annual summer party.

Every year, your friend, Denki Kaminari, hosted a large-scale party as a farewell to summer break before the new school year came to bloom. It started out as a joke the first year of high school, but him and your friend group came to an unspoken, mutual agreement that this party of his should be a full-blown tradition among the UA High School students.

Frankly, it was the only night most people from school ever let themselves run wild. Almost everyone were left passed out cold and scattered along Denki's floors, alcohol still flowing through their bloodstreams. The house always ended up a mess with no room to walk. It couldn't be helped, though. If you give the students of UA one day to reign free, there's no judging what would happen.

After a brief car ride full of loud music and Bakugo's explosive remarks toward one too many terrible drivers, the two of you pull up in front of Kaminari's two-story house. The front yard was littered with high-end cars, garbage, and seemingly sober groups of people. You and Bakugo weaved your way to the entrance. Just as you were about halfway to the door, Bakugo was already outraged by a drunk who happened to bump into him.

"Watch where you're going, drunk!" Bakugo shouted. The stranger mumbled something inaudible in response as they stumbled about on the grass and eventually face planted into the ground. Bakugo regained his composure and joined you inside.

Right as you walked into the door, you were met with the bass boosted music vibrating through your body and the body heat that emitted from the buzzed crowd of people.

"Y/N! Katsuki!" You heard nearby. You turned your head toward the direction of the voice.

It was your pink-skinned friend, Mina Ashido. Her golden eyes glowed under the lights and her bubblegum pink hair bounced about. She made her way toward you, pulling you into a hug. The scent of Victoria's Secret perfume and bitter alcohol wafted into your nose as you embraced her back.

"Hey, Mina!" You exclaimed over the loud music. She started to talk, but a spikey-red haired boy interrupted her.

"Hey, ladies," He said as he placed his hands on both of your heads, ruffling yours and Mina's hair. You looked at the red-haired boy, recognizing him as your friend, Eijiro Kirishima. His red locks brushed over his face messily, different from his usual spikey look.

"Get your hands off my hair! I spent so much time on it," you whined.

"You're gonna mess up my curls!" Mina objected along with you, forcing Kirishima's hand off her head. Kirishima giggled before he turned to talk to you.

"Yo, Y/N," He smiled. "Where's Katsuki? I thought you came here with him."

You furrowed your eyebrows and looked over your shoulder. It didn't occur to you that Bakugo had wandered off.

"He was right behind me not too long ago. I guess he went somewhere," You replied.

"Oh, ok! I'll go look for him then, see ya!" He said, casually saluting to you before he went on his search. 

After sending him off, you realized Mina was nowhere to be found either. You figured she got distracted and mingled with someone else, so you decided to make your way toward the kitchen to grab a drink. Maybe even rummage through Kaminari's cupboard for a snack.

Once you got to the kitchen, you poured yourself a cup of cold, carbonated goodness. The sugary liquid made a Tssss sound as it bubbled up and sizzled in your cup. As you wandered around the room, the liquid sloshed back and forth.

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-


	2. the boy with the dog

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-

_**YOU WERE**_ searching for Kaminari's dog, Chargebolt. You weren't in the mood for anything crazy just yet, so you wanted to relax for a while and accompany Kaminari's sweet companion. You thought for a moment where Chargebolt might be, and you deducted that he would be in the area that the music sounded the lowest. From your experiences in Kaminari's house and his parties, you knew exactly where that area would be; the living room.

As a couple of drunks bumped into you here and there, you finally made it to the almost unpopulated living room. There were a few people chatting amongst themselves with red cups in their hands, and they didn't appear to be tipsy. However, there was one particular person who got to the dog before you did.

Usually you were the first and only one to be playing with the dog, so this was quite the surprise. To be fair, you were late by quite a bit, though.

It was a boy with red and white hair who accompanied the dog, his red side faced you. He was gently running his fingers along Chargebolt's light brown fur and his lips were curled in a small smile. Chargebolt, a kind and easy going Sheltie, didn't mind. In fact, he was in a deep and peaceful sleep. His breathing was steady as the boy patted his head softly.

You didn't realize you were staring until the bi-colored haired boy looked back at you. His confused, but solemn eyes pierced through yours. Your face started to feel hot and you could practically feel how red you looked.

Despite your slight embarrassment, you decided to play it off and approach the boy. You didn't recognize him after all, so you might as well make friends with him. You cleared your throat and began your stride toward him.

But the moment you made a step toward him, Chargebolt opened his eyes after he sensed the absence of the boy's feathery touch. Once he had awoken, he instantly got excited as he saw you. He jumped from the couch to then pounce on you, greeting you cheerfully. He whined and wagged his tail with joy. You set your drink on a coffee table nearby and you kneeled down to pet Chargebolt, returning his loving greeting.

"Hiya, Chargebolt!" You said in a playful tone. "Long time no see, huh?" Chargebolt got even more excited from your puppy voice. Halting his whining, He twirled around and brought you to the spot on the couch where he previously was.

As you sat next to your fuzzy companion and played with his soft fur, you looked up at the bi-colored haired boy who had witnessed the entire thing. He sat there, not knowing what to do.

"Sorry for stealing him for a few seconds," You said to him, the blush still present on your cheeks.

"H-huh? Oh," The boy was bewildered when you suddenly spoke to him. "It's alright, I guess," He said. You noticed small sparks of fire emit from the left side of the boy's face, diminishing as quickly as it appeared.

"Is that your quirk?" You beamed.

"My quirk?" He repeated, until he realized you were referring to the sparks that appeared along his face just a second before. "Oh, yeah. I have a fire and ice quirk."

"Really? Show me," You reached to grab your drink that you set down before. You tipped the cup toward him and motioned him for ice, a thrilled expression across your face.

The boy held out his hand.

"Huh?" You tilted your head.

He looked at you, then at your cup, then back at you.

"Give me your cup," He said.

"Oh, okay," You gave him your cup and you watched intently at what he was planning to do.

He held the cup in his right hand and slowly, a frost formed like a shell on the cup's surface. Before he could freeze the whole cup, he handed it back to you.

You held the unfrosted side in your left hand. Your face was full of amusement while you studied the thin layer of ice that crackled on your cup.

"Wow, that's so cool," You said, still in amazement. "So what's your name, Mr. Icyhot?"

"Shoto Todoroki," He said, looking away.

"Nice to meet you, Shoto!" You exclaimed and held a hand out to him, "I'm Y/N Y/L/N."

He took your hand and shook it lightly, "Nice to meet you."

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-


	3. chug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DESCRIPTIONS AND IMAGES OF UNDERAGED DRINKING but no nsfw stuff!!

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-

 _ **YOU DRANK**_ the last of your icy cold drink and slammed the empty cup onto the coffee table. You let out an exasperated sigh as you sunk into the cushions of the leather couch. A few minutes had passed since you met Todoroki, and the two of you sat still at the couch, not saying a word. In hopes of something fun coming out of this night, you turned to Todoroki.

"Hey, you and I should do something," You said, leaning in.

He looked at you, tiredly, "Do what?"

You looked around as you heard chants coming from the kitchen. Swiftly, you stood up and took Todoroki's hand.

You pointed toward the direction of the chants, "We should go see what's going on over there!" You suggested.

Before you gave him the chance to protest, you dragged him through the small groups of people. The music slowly became louder the closer you got to the populated parts of the house. Bodies began to bump against each other, but you held your grip on Todoroki's firm hand.

Finally, the two of you arrived at the kitchen and you saw a shirtless, lanky, black haired man standing on the kitchen island. There were scars covering both of his arms, his whole neck up to his lips, and under his eyes. There were staples on the edges of each scar and down his chin, like it was an engraving of some sort. He also had silver helix piercings on each ear and three nose studs that shined under the bright lights.

Everyone around you was cheering him on as he poured alcohol down his throat. His head was thrown back and the liquid dribbled down his chin.

"Who the hell is that?" You asked, your hand still held onto Todoroki's. You looked at the boy beside you and his right hand buried his face.

"Dabi! Dabi! Dabi!" The crowd chanted.

"That's my fucking brother," Todoroki muttered, his face still buried in his hand.

"Holy shit," You tried to hold in a laugh, "Your brother is kinda cool, though."

Todoroki dropped his hand and looked at you, unamused, "He really isn't."

The chants grew increasingly louder as 'Dabi' dropped the nozzle and howled in victory. He wiped the alcohol from his chin and laughed maniacally, the liquor setting into his bloodstream.

You motioned toward him, your arm slicing through the air as you began to say, "I mean, look at him! He dow-"

You were interrupted by Dabi himself as he called out to Todoroki.

"Ay, little bro!" He shouted. Todoroki looked up at him, surprised and almost angry. "Why don't you and your little friend over there get up here?"

"We're not doing shi-"

"Fuck yeah! Let's go, Shoto," You interrupted as you gripped his hand again and pushed the two of you through the crowd. Your adrenaline started to pump as the crowd shouted in delight. You looked back at Todoroki, and his expression was that of pure defeat.

Dabi reached his hand out to you, and you grabbed it as he pulled you up on the small kitchen island. Todoroki followed behind and Dabi jumped off, leaving the two of you to the crowd. Conveniently, there were two nozzles laid out for you, alcohol dripping out of the ends. You took one nozzle while Todoroki took the other.

Before you started to chug the liquor, you looked back at Todoroki and he looked back at you. He was nervous, you could tell by the way his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. You looked at him and grinned.

"Ready?" You asked over the loud cheers of the crowd.

"No, but let’s get it over with, I guess," Todoroki shrugged as he switched the nozzle on and threw his head back to chug the alcohol oozing out from the tube.

You did the same, closing your eyes tightly. The alcohol was bitter to the taste and you hated almost every second of it. The thrill of being cheered on by a bunch of unknowns and chugging alcohol with someone you barely just met was enough to keep you going, though.

As the fiery liquid coated the inside of your throat with a copper-like taste, you began to stumble in place as the liquor slowly started to set in. You were an average lightweight, so it was no surprise it was already taking an effect on you. On the other hand, Todoroki was standing completely still. It seemed as if the alcohol wasn't going to affect him any time soon.

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-


	4. shake it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // again, descriptions of underaged drinking!!

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-

 _ **AFTER WHAT**_ seemed like endless chugging, the crowd cheered even louder once time ran out. You downed the last bit of alcohol and let out a raspy sigh. You closed your eyes tightly and shook your head in attempts to shake off the burn on your throat. You looked over at Todoroki for a split second, and he looked like he did not break a sweat.

You took Todoroki's hand and held your arms up in the air, as if in a victory pose. You smiled, relishing in the praise. You looked over at Todoroki again and he looked back at you, amused by your excitement. A smile tugged at the end of his lips and his mismatch colored eyes twinkled under the ceiling lights.

Dabi held his hand out to you again, and you took it as you stepped down. You nearly tripped over your own feet and stumbled through the crowd clumsily. You looked back at Todoroki, his cheeks as red as a chilli pepper and sparks of fire dispersing along his skin. You giggled at the sight.

"Shoto," You half-mumbled, "Let's go dance over there!" You pointed towards the area of the house that was almost completely dark, the only source of light being the multicolored strobe lights. You took Todoroki's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Once you got closer, the song suddenly switched to one that instantly made you turn to Todoroki in excitement. He turned to you just as instantaneously and he smiled widely.

It was like a bond was made between you two in that exact moment; a bond that no one else in the crowd had. It exhilarated you and made your heart flutter in a way you never felt before, like a butterfly emerging from it's cocoon for the very first time.

You and him began to dance drunkenly under the iridescent, blue and pink lights. The beats of the song reverberated through your body like an electricity flowing in your bloodstream. It was almost as if you weren't controlling your own movements, like your body moved on its own accord. 

Alongside you, Todoroki moved as if every one of his muscles were stiff. You began to laugh at his dorkish movements, yet he paid you no mind. He was practically lost in the music as he passionately sang the lyrics of the song and swayed his hips to the rhythm. You decided to join him in his ear shattering singing, matching his sudden burst in energy. Once he noticed you duetting him, the two of you started to alter between the lines of the song like you were finishing each other's sentences.

" **Tonight you're falling in love,** " He sung.

" _Let me go now,_ " You shouted.

" **This feeling's tearing me up."**

" _Here we go now._ "

" **Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?** "

" _Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?_ "

" **Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? C'mon!** "

" _ **SHAKE SHAKE, SHAKE SHAKE, A-SHAKE IT!**_ "

The two of you continued to sing the lyrics to each other, sounding increasingly incoherent as the song progressed. It felt as if you and him were dancing in slow motion and you were the only ones on the dance floor.

Todoroki's hair bounced and flopped flamboyantly. His blue and brown eyes were twinkling as a sliver of moonlight peeked from the window. The way Todoroki looked in that moment almost put into a trance. The way he glowed under the vibrant colored lights mesmerized you.

Something about him attracted you to him and you couldn't put a finger to it. All you knew is that you wanted to spend the rest of the night in this party with him, dancing and singing or swimming with your clothes on for all you cared.

You wanted this night to last forever.

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: yes i did use shake it by metro station bc i personally believe todoroki would secretly have all the lyrics memorized


	5. shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // again, descriptions of underaged drinking

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-

_**AS LONG**_ as you and Todoroki were awake, the night increasingly got more chaotic. You played spin the bottle, took shots, swam in the pool (with your clothes on, which you didn't actually anticipate you'd do). At some point, you pulled out your phone and took incomprehensible and cryptic pictures with Todoroki. No matter the contents, you knew you would be questioning it the next day.

"Oi, Y/N!" A pair of hands grabbed at your shoulders from behind you, nearly startling you half to death. You turned to see who the culprit was and it was a boy with floppy, blond hair: Denki Kaminari.

"Dunki! Don't you dare scare me like dat!" You scolded, your finger waving in the air.

"Dunki?" Kaminari giggled. "Wow, are you drunk? You are, aren't you?" He laughed as he looked at Todoroki, who was awkwardly standing behind you.

"Oh! This my friend, Shosho- Shoto Todoroki. I was just. met him earlier!" You said once you noticed Kaminari glancing at Todoroki.

Todoroki waved as he hiccuped slightly. "I am Shos- Shoto."

"Nice too meet'cha!" He said, saluting to him casually. Kaminari took your wrist in his hand, "Let's go and take some shots! Shoto, you come too!"

"Hell yeah!" You turned to Todoroki, "Shoto, leshgo take some shotz."

"Okay," He said as you took his hand and was dragged along with Kaminari.

In the kitchen, you saw Kirishima, Bakugo, and Mina already downing a shot of clear liquor. They were cheered on by people who happened to be around them.

Mina, who had slammed her glass down first, let out an exasperated sigh from the bitterness of the liquid. Kirishima and Bakugo set their glasses down simultaneously. While Bakugo hadn't made a noise and simply leaned over the counter with an unamused expression, Kirishima hollered in exhilaration. On the other hand, two of your other friends stood-by and watched the other three slowly get wasted.

"You guys were supposed to wait for us! You assholes," Kaminari whined.

"My bad, Denki. We're gonna take another one, though!" Kirishima reassured.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Bring it on!" Kaminari said as he grabbed a shot glass and stood next to Kirishima, who was pouring the clear liquor into the blond boy's glass.

"Y/N!" A long, black haired boy approached you with a smile on his face. "I haven't seen you the whole party, where were you?"

"Shorry, Sero," You nearly fell onto him as you lost your balance from the fatigue and drunkenness. "I getting wasted with dis guy," You giggled and pointed your thumb at Todoroki.

"I'm Shoto Todoruk- Todoroki," the boy behind you hiccuped.

"Shoto! Y/N! Come over here!" Kaminari called to you right before him and the other three drank another shot of alcohol.

"Denks callin' me," You muttered. Suddenly, you gagged into your mouth for a split second. You covered your mouth to avoid puking on your friend.

"No, no, I think you need a break," Sero said. "Y/N's gonna pass on this one guys. Um, Shoto, you can go ahead," Sero informed the others.

"Sero, am fine," You tried to convince as you nearly gagged again.

"Y/N, you alright?" Todoroki asked before Sero kneeled for you to climb onto his back.

"I think. Not," You said, lightheartedly. "You can go on wifout me."

Todoroki nodded. As Sero lifted you up, your arms wrapped around his shoulders, you watched Todoroki join with the rest of your friend group.

"Am perfectly fine, Sero. I don get. why you do dis!" You complained.

"You're really drunk, Y/N. More drunk than your friend over there," He replied. "I just don't want you drinking more than you should have."

"Where's you taking me?" You asked.

"Kaminari's room. Last time I checked, no one was in there," Sero said as he carefully walked up the stairs.

When Sero reached Kaminari's room, he opened the door and peeked inside as to make sure he wasn't barging in on something he didn't want to barge into. Once he was in the clear, he made his way to the bed and gently laid you down on the linen sheets.

You stirred about, your eyelids starting to feel heavy. When you looked up at Sero's concerned expression, your eyesight started to blur and the heat in your cheeks began to rise. Sero was trying to speak to you, but you heard complete gibberish.

It wasn't long until you succumbed to the deep sleep that called for you.

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-


	6. poolside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry if it seems a little boring so far >.< i promise it gets more interesting after this !!

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-

_**YOU WOKE**_ up with a pounding headache a few hours later. The music outside of the room had stopped, and Sero fell asleep in Kaminari's desk chair.

In hopes to find some pain medicine, you decided to head to the bathroom and rummage through Kaminari's cabinets. You were in luck when you found a bottle of Advil. You held a single pill in a fist and went downstairs to accompany the pill with a sip of water.

The kitchen was littered with plastic red cups and empty bottles of liquor, the bitter stench lingering in the air. As your head pounded further, you got your hands on a clean red cup and filled it with Kaminari's filtered tap water. You popped the pill into your mouth and swiftly gulped the liquid along with it, feeling the pill squeeze through your throat.

After you slammed the cup down, you saw a figure sitting at the edge of the pool. It was pitch black out, but the blue lights coming from the pool illuminated the figure. Though the lights weren't very strong, you noticed a tinge of red and white hair. It was your new found acquaintance, Shoto Todoroki.

You caught him by surprise when you suddenly sat next to him at the pool, eliciting an almost inaudible gasp from him. He quickly let down his guard when he realized it was just you.

"I'm surprised you're still here," You said. "I figured you would have left by now."

"I couldn't wake my brother up, so I thought I'd just stay here," Shoto sighed.

"Figures," You gazed at him for a moment, then looked down at the glowing pool below you. "So, pretty crazy night we had, huh?"

Todoroki chuckled subtly, "Yeah. I didn't expect things to go the way it did. I'm not complaining, though."

"Well, that's Denki Kaminari's summer party for ya!" You nudged him softly and giggled. After a short pause you said, "Hey, I'm glad I met you."

Todoroki picked at his fingers and avoided eye contact with you. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but you blurted out words of defense before he could say anything.

"I- I mean I'm glad that I met you at this party because I wouldn't have had- you know what, that was just weird to say. Forget I said anything," You scratched the back of your head in embarrassment and laughed nervously.

"It's okay," Todoroki said simply, "Thank you."

You started to feel awkward. Not only had you said something out of turn, but his response made it seem like he didn't feel the same way about you. It's not like you expected him to, but you still felt foolish.

You cleared your throat. "Anyway, um, I want to get to know you more. So, where are you from, Mr. Icyhot?"

"Okoyama Prefecture. I just moved here," He said.

"Oh, you're new! What school did you go to before?" You asked, invested.

"Shiketsu High School," He replied.

"Shiketsu? Hey, that's U.A.'s rival school. Why'd you move here?"

"My dad is adamant about competition, and he said the education is even better here," He sighed as he softly grazed the scar on his left eye with his delicate fingers, "I couldn't care less."

You nodded, humming your response. You shifted your weight onto your hands as you propped them behind you, leaning back. You looked up at the twinkling stars and admired the gleaming moon.

"I think you'll love it here. U.A. may be annoying sometimes, but you can count on me to help you!" You looked at Todoroki, the turquoise glow reflected onto his pale face and the midnight wind whistled through his soft hair.

"Thank you, Y/N. I mean it," He said.

"You're very welcome, Shoto," You beamed. After a brief moment, you got up and said your goodnights to Todoroki before retreating to the inside of Kaminari's house. You glanced back at his sitting figure, and smiled to yourself.

You were excited to feel the beginning of a new friendship, and you anticipated what comes of it.

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-


	7. first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: just wanted to note that y/n’s class is basically class 1a but the seating arrangements are slightly different !

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-

 _ **A WEEK**_ passed since Kaminari's party, and you hadn't come into contact with Shoto Todoroki since. It was mainly because you never even considered reaching out to him for his contact information, and you partially felt there was never an appropriate time for you to.

You sat in the back of the crisp cold classroom. The chilly air brought goosebumps to your smooth skin, prickling along your forearms like thorns on a rose's stem. As you stared out the window, the chattering of your classmates drowned out your thoughts and put you into a trance.

"You in my class?! Again?" A voiced boomed from the entrance, invoking a surprised reaction from your classmates.

You looked toward the direction of the voice, and you saw your hotheaded best friend walking toward you with a stern look.

"Is that really how you greet your beloved best friend?" You pouted teasingly. "What happened to 'Hello, how are you?'"

"To think I was gonna get away from you this year," Bakugo grumbled, completely undermining your response. 

"Oh, shut up. You love me," You joked.

"Shut up," He said under his breath as he sat in his seat beside you and set his backpack under his desk.

"You're not denying it, so I'm gonna take it that I'm right," You smirked. Bakugo looked at you with a grimacing stare, then shook his head and looked down at his phone.

After a minute of stillness between you two, you looked at Bakugo hoping to annoy him and provoke a reaction out of him again. 

"Hmmm, I wonder what's in here?" You asked, curiously as you snatched his pencil pouch from his desk.

"Hey! Give it back!" Bakugo yelled while he stood up abruptly, pushing his chair back.

"Chillax, I just wanna look at your pencils and pens," You dug your fingers through his polished stationery. Bakugo tried grabbing the pouch from your hands, but you turned the other way before he could retrieve it.

"Give it back, damn it!" He yelled. He tried reaching for it again, but you resisted.

"Ooh! What's this?" A pair of hands grabbed the pencil pouch from you and started to look through the contents. You looked up, realizing it was Kirishima.

"Kiri!" You said ecstatically.

"Give that damn thing back," Bakugo ripped his pouch from Kirishima's hands.

"Hello to you, too, Katsuki," Kirishima grinned, his pointed shark-teeth glimmering. Bakugo grumbled his greeting in return. "What up, Y/N. I see you're bugging Katsuki, as per usual."

"Mhm, you know it!" You beamed.

Bakugo groaned, "Now I have to deal with the both of you at the same time? Who's next? Deku?"

Right as Bakugo spoke his name, Izuku Midoriya walked through the door holding the petite hand of his girlfriend. They had bright smiles on their faces as they talked amongst each other, a bright shade of pink coloring their cheeks.

"Speak of the devil," You uttered as you watched Izuku take notice of your best friend beside you.

"Oh! Hi, Kacchan! Hi, Y/N and Kirishima!" He waved to the three of you.

While you and Kirishima waved politely with friendly smiles on your faces, Bakugo was practically on the brink of explosion; his eye twitched profusely and it appeared as though his ears was steaming. You laughed at the sight.

"Sucks to be you, I guess," You remarked.

"Whatever! You extras aren't gonna get in my way, anyway, because I’m the best. You plebs are just-" Bakugo started.

"There he goes with his ‘I’m the best’ speech,” You rolled your eyes and blew a raspberry.

"Yeah, I better get to my seat before I have to sit through that again," Kirishima said before scurrying off to his seat that was a couple of rows in front of yours.

“Hey! Don’t you dare interrupt me again! And where the hell do you think you’re going?” Bakugo yelled as Kirishima was already on his way to his seat. “Ugh! Whatever. I swear, one day you extras will be sorry,” Bakugo sat in his chair like a toddler on timeout. 

Slowly, the rest of the class started to flood in along with the remainder of your friends: Sero, Mina, Kaminari, and Jirou Kyouka. You anticipated at least another one of your friends to be assigned the seat next to you, but alas it was left vacant. You thought someone would claim it sooner or later, but the bell had already rung and it remained empty.

That was until a red and white haired boy walked through the door behind your timid, homeroom teacher.

He stood in front of you and your peers. The sunlight that leaked from the windows shined upon his tall figure and brightened the blue of his left eye. He glowed under the sun, but his presence was that of a gust of wind; cold and shallow, yet enchanting and alluring.

Upon his arrival, murmurs began to erupt amongst the class. Everyone studied the boy and turned to whisper remarks to each other. The girls giggled in gossip while the boys felt slightly threatened by the existence of this new boy.

"It's that half-and-half from Kaminari's party," Bakugo said as he leaned his chin in the palm of his hand.

Kaminari, who sat in front of Bakugo, added a comment, "Who knew he even went to this school."

You weren't saying a word as you stared at Todoroki in awe. You hadn't predicted that he would've been in your class, but you felt no need to complain. In fact, you were thrilled he was.

Suddenly, Todoroki lifted his eyes and almost instantaneously met yours. You watched as his face shifted into an expression of slight shock and surprise. He looked away immediately out of nervousness.

"This is our new student, Shoto Todoroki," Your teacher, Mr. Aizawa, motioned his hand toward him. "Todoroki, please introduce yourself."

The class went silent. Todoroki nodded and took a soft breath in. He then turned to write his name on the chalkboard.

"Hello, I'm Shoto Todoroki. I'm previously from Okoyama prefecture. It's nice to meet you."

Everyone in the room was entranced by the new student and studied him like a specimen under a microscope. It intimidated Todoroki, small beads of sweat began to dribble on the warm side of his face to which he quickly extinguished by lowering his temperature.

"Your seat is next to Y/N Y/L/N in the back," Mr. Aizawa pointed at the empty seat beside you.

You waved slightly, flashing a soft smile toward him. He returned the smile awkwardly and made his way toward his seat.

-

Lunchtime rolled around quickly and you found yourself staring idly at the blank chalkboard. The buzzing bell jolted you back to reality, and you turned to Todoroki. You were about to invite him to sit with you and your group during lunch, but you were interrupted by Momo Yaoyorozu.

Momo Yaoyorozu was a pale-faced beauty. Her eyelashes were long and they fluttered every time she blinked. Her hair was long and silky, soft to the touch. It had gotten so long, however, that she had to tie it up in a ponytail everyday. She had a pretty face, a picture perfect figure, and the sweet and caring personality type. Momo Yaoyorozu was a natural beauty.

"Todoroki, do you remember me from orientation?" She smiled, her teeth twinkled like pearls under the sunlight. Your smiled faded slowly upon hearing her voice.

"You're Momo Yaoyorozu, right?" He replied softly.

"Yes, that's me," She looked down shyly. "So, I-I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me, Izuku, and the others? I mean y-you don't have to if you don't w-"

"Sure, I don't mind," Todoroki reassured. He got up from his seat and began to walk out with Yaoyorozu. Izuku and the rest of his friends followed behind.

"Oi, Y/N, you gonna get your ass up and buy lunch with me or not?" Bakugo asked.

You looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, sorry, let's go." You swiftly took a couple of dollars from your backpack and scurried out of the room with Bakugo.

-

"URRGGHHH," you groaned as you jabbed a straw through your strawberry milk.

Bakugo watched you aggressively stab the top of the strawberry milk box.

"What's up with you?” He asked.

"I wanted to invite Shoto to eat lunch with us," You whined before sipping through the straw angrily. "But Momo invited him first. This world is cruel!"

"Eh? That half-and-half bastard? Maybe it's best you didn't invite him," Bakugo muttered.

You sighed, "Of course you don't like him. I thought you would, though," You gripped your pile of plastic-wrapped bread in your arms, the material crunching up. 

"Hah, not in a million years. That damned nerd could never be up to my level," He sneered.

"Yeah, he's better," You smirked.

"What did you say?" He towered over you intimidatingly.

"I said, Todoroki is better than you.”

"If it weren't for this food in my hands I would have blown you to bits by now," He threatened.

"Oh, so scary!" You said in a mocking tone.

Suddenly, you heard a fit of laughter coming from a distance. You looked toward the direction of the unison of laughter, and you saw Todoroki smiling as he sat between Momo and Izuku. You saw him look at Momo with a glimmer in his eye. He seemed to be enjoying himself and you couldn't help but feel happy for him despite the strange feeling you had in your stomach.

Bakugo moved forward without you and stopped in his tracks when he noticed you weren't walking with him. He called your name, and you snapped out of your trance before you resumed your stroll with Bakugo.

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: another note!! i wrote “dollar” instead of “yen” bc i felt that writing “a couple of yen” sounded a little awkward? so i just wrote “dollar” :// sorry abt that !!


	8. vending machine

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-

_**TODOROKI’S FIRST**_ day at U.A. had been a breeze for him so far. Though, he didn’t expect anyone to approach him, or better yet, flock towards him. In fact, he expected himself to be eating lunch in solitude instead of being surrounded by joyous people. It almost felt suspicious to him, but he went along his day with bliss.

Even though he was awkward and mildly cold toward his peers, they appeared to be accepting of him. It made him feel warm, and it seemed that ever since Kaminari's party, the warmth kept wafting in. The thought reminded him of you and he came to realize that he hadn't properly talked to you since that night.

In the midst of eating lunch with his newly acquired friends, he stood up from his seat and said, "I'm going to go buy a drink. Do you guys want anything?" He offered.

"Yes, actually! Can you get me strawberry milk, please?" A short, chubby cheeked Ochako Uraraka asked.

"An orange juice for me, please," Izuku said.

"I'll get a water, ribbit," Tsuyu Asui responded.

"Me, too!" Iida Tenya sliced the air with his arm as he replied. "Thank you for your courtesy, Todoroki!"

Todoroki nodded, "How about you, Yaoyorozu?" He asked.

Momo shook her head, "I'm okay. D-do you want me to go with you to help carry the drinks?"

"No, it's okay. I can handle it," Todoroki said.

After he grabbed his money from his wallet, he ran off toward the direction of the vending machine. It was not long until he veered routes as he searched for you. He didn't fully understand why he was so eager to talk to you. He guessed that he was in debt to you for spending your time with him at Kaminari’s party, when you could have easily ditched him for your own friends.

He had ended up reaching the vending machines before finding you, so he decided to buy his friends' drinks and talk to you when he had the chance. There was someone already buying their respective beverages when he got there, though, so he waited patiently for his turn.

A few seconds gone by when he suddenly felt a pair of hands grasp his shoulders, startling him.

"Hey, Shoto!" He heard your upbeat voice from behind him.

You stepped in front of him and smiled.

"Hi, Y/N. I was just planning on talking to you," He said.

"Really? Well, here I am! What do you want to talk to me about?" You said as you and him stepped in front of the vending machine.

"I just wanted to catch up with you, or something," Todoroki said while he pressed the buttons on the numpad nervously, "We haven't talked since the party, so."

"Yeah, you're right. I actually wanted to invite you to sit with the me for lunch, but someone beat me to it," You laughed awkwardly.

The drink in the machine rattled in place before dropping to the bottom with a thud.

"I'm sorry. I could sit with you tomorrow if you want," Todoroki said softly. 

If he was being honest, he was fond of the idea of sitting with you and your friend group and he hoped you'd say yes. Despite your friends being the infamously obnoxious and loud group of "delinquents" (as described by U.A. staff), he enjoyed the high-spirited atmosphere. It was difficult for him to keep up with at the party, but he didn't mind this time as long as you're there. Despite his nervousness around you, he was willing to move forward into friendship considering this could be his first real one. It couldn’t hurt to try. 

"No, it's okay! My friends are quite a handful anyway," You assured, to which Todoroki's expression dropped subtly.

Once Todoroki finally gathered all the drinks, you lended him some help by taking a couple from his hands. You walked beside him to his table.

"Ah, Shoto is here with the drinks. And he brought Y/N with him! Hi, Y/N!" Ochako beamed as you and Todoroki approached the table.

"Hey there, Ochako!" You said while she took the drinks from your hands and set them on the table for you.

"Y/N, thank you for helping our Todoroki with the drinks," Yaoyorozu smiled half-heartedly.

"It's my pleasure," You replied with a feint smile.

"I should be thanking you," Todoroki interrupted. "Thanks for everything, Y/N."

You furrowed your eyebrows, caught off guard by his sudden sincerity.

"No problem, Shoto. It's just drinks, it's no big deal. Anyway, I'll get going now! I'll see you guys in class," You said before running off to your own lunch table.

Todoroki watched you turn your back and smiled to himself.

Meanwhile, Momo drilled a hole through you with a piercing glare. As to not gain any suspicion, she quickly shifted her expression into a friendly and angelic smile.

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-


	9. captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: chapters might be slow coming for the next few days! school’s keepin me really busy :”c

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-

 _ **IT WAS**_ the end of the day.

You waited for Bakugo patiently at one of the benches outside of the gymnasium. The afternoon breeze glided through the air, wafting into your face gently. A blanket of vibrant orange casted upon you from the bright sun.

It was the first day of volleyball club and, as the newly appointed vice captain of the team, Bakugo had to stay for a few hours to supervise tryouts. You couldn't imagine someone actually recognizing Bakugo as a viable option for vice captain, but you were proud of him nonetheless. Volleyball was something he was passionate about for decades and this was a goal he had long since established.

While you munched on a pack of chocolate pocky that Mina had given you during lunch, you heard the screeching of wheels against the rough cement. You turned around out of curiosity and you saw Sero approaching you on his black skateboard. His hair brushed passed his face elegantly like the hide of a black horse gliding through the wind. The setting sun casted a honey-like shadow upon his bright expression.

"Hey Y/N! Glad I caught ya here," Sero said while he stopped in front of you and kicked up his board. Then he sat beside you, close enough to where his leg was touching yours.

"What's up, scotch tape," You said through a mouthful of pocky.

"Scotch tape? That's a new one," He giggled. "You waitin' for Katsuki or something?"

"Yep. He's taking quite a bit though," You started to kick up the dirt below your shoes.

"Ah, I see. So you guys got time to chill at the skate park after? Mina and the others are over there already," Sero said.

"I'm down! I dunno about Katsuki. I'll force him to go, anyway," You grinned.

"Alright, imma be on my way, then," Sero stood up and propped his skateboard onto the ground. "See ya, Y/N!"

You waved him goodbye and resumed your tedious waiting. The minutes passed by at a snail's pace, but eventually you heard the double doors to the gymnasium slam open.

You saw Bakugo emerge from the center with his blazer slung onto his shoulder and his bag hanging on the other by a single strap. He had on his usual distraught expression on his face, his eyes glowing with sizzling rage.

You were surprised to see the bi-colored haired boy walking behind him. He conversed with Izuku, who strolled behind Bakugo as well. You were already aware that Izuku was a part of the volleyball club since you'd been watching the both of them play alongside each other since your first year, but Todoroki came as a surprise.

You also watched Izuku be appointed as captain, to which Bakugo didn't exactly respond nicely to. Especially since he felt like he was demoted to the vice position.

"Hello, Vice Captain and Captain!" You stepped in front of Bakugo and bowed, jokingly. "And Shoto!" You added excitedly.

"Hi, Y/N!" Izuku smiled.

"Congratulations on becoming captain, Izuku! I'm proud of you," You congratulated.

"Thank you, Y/N! I'll be sure to not disappoint," He said courageously.

"Yeah, right," Bakugo grumbled. "I gave up that damn title up, so you better not."

"You didn't give anything up, Katsuki. You just lost fair and square! But I applaud you for your efforts,” You defended. 

"I didn't fucking lose anything! I never fucking lose," He rebutted.

"Anyways, Sero and the others are down at the skate park! You guys wanna tag along?" You asked as you walked beside the three boys.

"And you're just going to move on?!" Bakugo yelled while you completely ignored him.

"Sorry, Y/N, I'll have to pass!" Izuku answered, nervously. "I'm meeting Chako's parents today."

"Really?! That's a big deal, are you nervous?" You asked, stopping in your tracks in bewilderment.

"No, of course not!" Izuku tried to assure, but it was written on his face that he was freaking out on the inside.

After a pause he said, "Well, I am, actually. I really am."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine! You're a great guy, I'm sure her parents will love you. How could they not with this face?" You squished his cheeks as if he was your younger brother.

Despite becoming distant with Izuku after your middle school years, he was always like a little brother to you. You were usually the one to defend him when Bakugo was being his usual jerk-self, and you were the middle ground between them ever since primary school.

All through out middle school to high school, Izuku remained someone you could count on no matter how less and less you talked as the years progressed. To see him in a happy and healthy relationship with his long-time crush made you feel ecstatic for him; it was like watching your younger brother grow up (even though the two of you were the same age).

"I thought you left the pinching in grade school," He whined as you let go of his freckled cheeks.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. It's like you're growing up!" You pretended to wipe a nonexistent tear from your face.

"Cut the sentimental bullshit, already. It's making me feel sick," Bakugo groaned.

"Aw, is someone jealous?" You teased in a puppy voice. "C'mere, Kacchan, let me pinch those cute cheeks of yours!" You shoved passed Izuku and reached for Bakugo's face.

"Get your dirty fingers off of me, dumbass!" He struggled to peel your fingers off his cheeks. You and Izuku broke into a fit of laughter, your chirping voices being the only sound heard around the proximity of the gymnasium. You looked over and saw Todoroki as he stood watching you and Bakugo bicker.

"Your turn, Shoto! Don’t think you can escape from me!" You jumped toward Todoroki and did the same as you did with the other two. You took his soft cheeks between your fingers and squeezed lightly. His skin felt like a new, linen pillow; smooth to the touch.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked lowly, not knowing how to react to your sudden advances.

"Why not?" You said with a deadpan expression as you released his cheeks from your gentle pinch.

"Well, I'm gonna get going now, guys! I need to make sure I look—well—presentable," Izuku said as the laughter subsided. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow!"

"Bye, Deku! I wish you the best of luck. Say hi to Ochako for me!" You waved him goodbye.

Once he got to his bike and moved farther from the school, you turned to Todoroki and Bakugo. The atmosphere between them was stiff and cold, like the embodiment of the sound of crickets.

"Shoto, do you wanna go to the skatepark with us?" You broke through the odd atmosphere.

" _Us_? Who said I was going to the damn skatepark?" Bakugo interrupted.

"I did. So, Shoto? You wanna go? It'll be fun," You drawled, trying to convince him to come along.

"Okay, I'll go," Todoroki said rather compliantly.

You thrusted your fist in the air victoriously, whisper-shouting a proud "Yes!" You then squeezed between Todoroki and Bakugo, latching your arms with theirs and dragging them toward the direction of the skatepark.

"Why the hell are you even taking me? I don't have my board," Bakugo fussed. "And you're little boyfriend over there doesn't seem like he skates," He added as he jutted his chin toward the direction of Todoroki.

"Boyfriend?! Where the hell did you get that notion from?" A furious blush invaded the color of your skin.

"Y/N, you have a boyfriend?" Todoroki asked obliviously.

You groaned out of frustration, "What? No! Ugh! You guys are so damn weird!" You sighed as you gained composure, letting go of their arms. "No, I don't have a boyfriend. If you happen to know anyone, though, you should hit me up," You joked.

"Okay, I'll let you know if I know anyone," Todoroki replied.

"Wait, no— I didn't actually mean—"

"Hah! You hear that, Y/N? He'll introduce you to someone! Maybe then you’ll leave me alone," Bakugo enthralled.

"Hey, shut up! You’re stuck with me forever whether you like it or not!"

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-


	10. the skatepark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: took a small break and suffered a mild writer’s block, but i’m back now! hopefully with more frequent chapter uploads too :))

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-

_**THE SKATEPARK**_ was half empty when you, Todoroki, and Bakugo had arrived after a long 15 minutes of walking. Usually it would be packed with an assortment of people. Girls with purple skin, boys with horns poking out of their heads, people with wings. There was just about every type of person there. This time, though, it was just you, your friends, and a couple of loners looking for a solemn ride on their whimsical-looking skateboards.

"Todoroki, have you ever skated before?" You asked as you and Bakugo sat beside him at the top of one of the ramps.

"No, I haven't," He replied. The wind blew threw his hair and swept it across his forehead; a few stray strands brushing over his eyes.

"Really? Well, you don't really strike me as a skater, so I guess that makes sense," You said.

"Skaters don't have a specific look, idiot," Bakugo crossed his arms and propped one leg up, resting his elbow on his knee.

"Actually, they do. And they look like you," You poked Bakugo's nose and giggled.

Bakugo's eyes widened at the split-second of physical contact and a soft shade of pink kissed his cheeks.

"What the hell does that even mean?" He roared.

"I think she means you look like the typical skater," Todoroki cupped his chin in deep thought.

"No shit, Sherlock," Bakugo rolled his eyes. "Oi, why are you even here if you don't skate, anyway?"

"Because Y/N asked me to go," Todoroki shrugged.

"What are you? Y/N's little boy toy or something? She has too many of those already, so why don't you run along to your little nerdy, rich group instead," Bakugo rambled. You smacked Bakugo's arm, making him cry out and rub the spot you harmed.

"What the hell are you talking about, asshole? Boy toy? What even is that? Didn't it even occur to you that maybe Shoto just likes being my friend?" You pouted. "By the way, did you forget that you're a rich kid, too?"

"Well, that's-"

"Yeah, Katsuki, you're really rich and a nerd! So, why aren't _you_ with Todoroki's little richie, nerdy friend group?" Mina joined in from beside Todoroki.

"I'm not a damn nerd! I'm way cooler!" Bakugo contested.

"Tell that to your Allmight figurine collection," You laughed.

"Oh, Bakugo, you like Allmight? I do, too," Todoroki added.

"I don't like Allmight and I don't have a figurine collection! All you fuckers do is spit out lies!"

Bakugo was just about to blow you to smithereens until you heard someone halt their skateboard behind you as the wheels squeaked against the cement. A pair of arms wrapped around your shoulders. It was Sero, his soft breath fanning over your neck.

"Hey there, Y/N! Glad you could make it," Sero said. "And you brought Bakugo and the new kid! Sup, new kid."

"Hello," Todoroki waved.

"Call him by his name, Sero! Don't be rude," You scolded playfully.

"You heard Y/N! Don't be rude!" Mina giggled.

"Right, my bad. Todoroki, right?"

"Shoto Todoroki!" You corrected.

"Yes, Shoto Todoroki! How's it goin'?" Sero unwrapped his arms around you and sat behind you and Todoroki.

"Hey, you should teach Shoto how to skate. He'd look so cool as a skater. How 'bout it, Shoto? You wanna learn how to skate? This guy's the best at it," You pointed your thumb at the blushing Sero.

"Actually," Bakugo cleared his throat. "I'm the best at it."

"Who's the best at what?" You hear from behind you the bright voice of a blond-haired Kaminari. You turned around and saw him with his skateboard at his side and his other hand in his pocket.

Meanwhile, a red haired boy, Kirishima, emerged from the bottom of the ramp with his crimson red skateboard. His skateboard made a screeching sound before he kicked it up and held it by his side as well.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kirishima asked.

"Who's the better skater? Sero or Bakugo?" Mina asked as he gestured toward the two.

"Hm. Neither! It's me," Kaminari said with pride.

"No, it's actually me. I'm definitely the best out of all of us," Kirishima bragged.

Mina stood up from where she was sitting, "Alright, let's bet on it with a contest! What do you guys think?"

"Yes! Let's do it," Sero stood up excitedly with his skateboard gripped in his hand.

"Wait, but Katsuki doesn't have a board," Kirishima scratched his head.

Bakugo stood up, rubbed his hands together, and nonchalantly approached a random group of people. One was smoking a joint and sat next to his idle skateboard. Bakugo muttered forceful remarks, to which the stranger simply nodded his head as if Bakugo's aggression was normal, and took the stranger's skateboard.

"What the hell, Kacchan!" Kaminari was half-amused and half-concerned by Bakugo's advances.

"Hey, stealing that man’s skateboard isn’t very manly of you!” Kirishima exclaimed. 

"I didn't steal it, I'm just borrowing it. Besides, he's high as hell and couldn't even give a shit," Bakugo shrugged.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Mina clasped her hands together. 

Mina led the four boys to the other side of the ramp. They were quite a distance away, so you couldn't really make out what they were saying to each other. All you saw was Mina's hands moving through the air and Kirishima nodding in affirmation.

"I guess it's just us," You said as you turned to Todoroki.

He kicked his legs back and forth and looked down at his fingers. He picked at the dead skin peeling at the edge of his thumb nail.

"Sorry if Katsuki is a little shit, by the way," You recalled the outburst Bakugo had earlier. "That's just how he is sometimes."

"It's okay. I've been called worse things, so 'boy toy' is really nothing," Todoroki said as he looked at you.

The wind swept his hair above his scar, and as you caught a glimpse of it before looking down, it was the first time you really took note of it. Of course, you noticed it the first time you met, but you never questioned it. You felt that it might be a touchy subject and it was none of your business, so you never thought to ask. Though you wanted to, you decided it was best to wait until he was ready to tell you on his own.

"Is Sero your boyfriend, Y/N?" Todoroki asked suddenly.

In attempts to cover the rapid blush spreading along your face you brought your hands to your cheeks.

"No! H-he's not! Where did you even get that from?"

"How about Bakugo?"

"What?" You were taken aback by Todoroki's adamancy, and it sent you into a fit of laughter. The heat in your face eventually subsided and the blush faded slowly. "You're kinda funny, Shoto!" You nudged him softly.

"What's so funny? I just asked a question," Todoroki cupped his chin, again, in thought.

In the midst of your giggling, Sero was just about to call for you to watch him as he rode down the ramp, but he couldn't even croak out a word when he saw the way you were laughing. When he saw the way you blushed and exchanged playful words with Todoroki. When he saw the way Todoroki smiled along with you, and blushed just the same. What were the two of you talking about? And why weren't you paying attention to him? Sero selfishly asked himself.

Suddenly, Sero found himself clashing with the wall of the ramp. One of the wheels happened to come into contact with a stubborn rock and he managed to slide off his own board. He hadn't realized he was launched from his skateboard until the point of impact.

You heard the skateboard clash about on the ramp and the panicked voices of your friends. Then, you saw Sero on the ground, and a wave of worry instantly washed over you. Without thinking any further, you jumped down the ramp and rushed to your injured friend. You cried out words of concern and fear as you cupped his face.

"Sero, wake up! Hey!" You urged.

Sero's eyes felt heavy and his head pounded profusely as he watched your face getting blurrier and blurrier by the second. Before he knew it, all he could see was pitch black and the overlapping voices began to disappear; he was left in the abyss of a short, yet sweet sleep.

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-


	11. a less than neat car ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: all i have to say is dabi was way too fun to write in this chapter lol he’s such a little shit though HAHA

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-

_**IT WASN’T**_ long until Sero had awoken on the cold cement. His head rested on your lumpy backpack and your blazer was draped over his torso. You were in the midst of treating his shallow, open wound on his cheekbone when his lids fluttered open like the wings of a butterfly.

"Goodmorning, your majesty! Don't mind me, just treating your little cut over here," You said as you jabbed at the cut with a cotton swab that was soaked in potent alcohol.

"What happened?" Sero asked groggily, his hands reaching to the side of his head.

"You fell off your skateboard and passed out for a few minutes. Is your head okay?" You diligently placed a bandage on his delicate skin.

"Yeah, it hurts a little, but I'll manage," Sero lifted his head slightly to look around the park. "Where is everyone?"

"They're still at 7/11 getting snacks and stuff." Sero began to sit up, to which you forced him down and said, "Hold your horses, scotchtape. You need to give that head of yours a rest before you pass out again or something. You suffered a pretty hefty fall after all."

"I told you I'm fine," Sero insisted, but he laid back down for your sake. The two of you sat in silence for a while, basking in the chilly evening air.

Sero looked up at you as you closed your eyes in bliss. He loved being in your presence, no matter if you were talking or not. He loved watching you take in your surroundings and flourish wherever you set foot in. You had a zest for life that he admired and almost envied. He was hooked on you; just as much as you were hooked on Todoroki. Though he had no idea how you felt about the new boy, he could sense the feeling that you were more than fond of him.

"You're pretty close with that Todoroki, huh?" Sero croaked.

"We sorta just met, but yeah, I guess you could say that," You chuckled.

"Todoroki," Sero whispered to himself as if to internalize the syllables of his name. "That name sounds familiar, now that I think about it."

"Hm?"

"Nevermind, it's nothing," Sero shook his head. "Thanks for staying behind for me."

"No problemo. You owe me, though," You teased.

"I'll buy you lunch for a week, how about that?" Sero smiled.

"I was joking! You don't have to, unless you want to," You grinned.

"Okay, done deal! I got tons of money, anyway. This is no big deal," Sero brushed off his shoulders arrogantly.

"Alright, hotshot, why don't you pay for my snacks as well if you want to be all high and mighty."

"Yup, no problem. I'm your guy," Sero winked.

You giggled, "Seriously, though, you don't have to. Use that money for yourself or something."

"I said don't worry about! I'm getting my paycheck this week so-"

"Yo, yo, yo! Sero, hey, you're awake!" Kaminari exclaimed from behind you as he fumbled with his collection of potato chips and Japanese candy. The rest of the group were only steps behind. 

"You alright, Sero? You didn’t suffer a concussion or anything?" Kirishima set his snacks next to Sero and sat beside him.

Sero sat up. Your blazer slid down his torso and bunched up in his lap. "Yeah, I'm okay. You guys really went to get snacks without me, huh."

"Sorry, we got a little hungry. We bought you some stuff, though!" Kirishima handed him a bag of veggie chips and a cherry slurpee. "Katsuki and Todoroki over there got carried away; almost got us kicked out, too. We couldn't get you much, but we made sure to get your favorites!"

"Huh? Wait, what did Shoto and Katsuki do?" You asked out of curiosity. 

Bakugo towered over you. He hugged a bag of spicy chips and shoved a few into his mouth. "That Half-n-Half tried stealing the last pack of Pocky from me."

"No, I didn't try stealing it. We both reached for it at the same time," Todoroki said as he chewed on a stick of chocolate Pocky.

You laughed, "I see Katsuki lost that fight."

"Shut the hell up," Bakugo plopped down beside you and continued to fish for stray chips.

"I offered to share," Todoroki mentioned.

"Well, I don't share with plebeians like you," Bakugo hissed. While his hand was out of the bag, you reached into it and took a chip for yourself.

"Do you guys ever shut up? Jeez. You guys have been at it this whole time," Mina rolled her eyes as she handed you a bag of chips that she bought for you. "Here ya go, Y/N! It's on me."

"Oh my gosh, I love you. Thank you!" You squealed before tugging the bag open.

Kaminari's phone went off with his J-pop ringtone, booming with an eccentric melody. "Oh, my mom's calling. I'll be right back." He brought his phone to his ear and ran a good distance away from you and your friends.

Kirishima looked down at his watch, "It's getting pretty late. Should we wrap this up in a bit?"

"Yeah, it's close to Katsuki's bedtime. He needs his beauty sleep-"

Bakugo shoved a handful of spicy chips into your mouth, interrupting your playful teasing, "You need to learn how to shut the fuck up."

"Katsuki! Too much!" You pleaded as you pushed his hand away from your mouth. The powder that coated the chips stung your tongue and dried the inside of your throat.

Sero nudged Bakugo slightly. Without words, he communicated a message to him, almost telepathically, to which Bakugo had stopped his aggressive advances. He rolled his eyes and rubbed the excess powder off his hands.

Kaminari returned to your group in a slight jog. "Hey, guys, my mom wants me home now. Kiri, Mina, you guys wanna bike home with me?"

"Yeah, sure!" Mina jumped up and packed her snacks into her bag.

"Fine by me," Kirishima popped one last chip into his mouth and gathered his belongings.

"Hey Se-" You started, but was interrupted when Sero spoke.

"Alright, guess I'll be walking home with Katsuki today. Right, Katsuki?"

Bakugo rolled up his bag of chips and reached for his bag, "Yeah, whatever."

"Oh, um, I guess that leaves us with me and Shoto," You turned to Todoroki. "You wanna walk home with me?"

"My brother is actually picking me up. I can get him to drop you off at your house, though," Todoroki said.

"Alright, that's fine!" You smiled.

Once you greeted everyone goodbye, they went on their merry way and you were left with Todoroki. It was the first time since the party that you were truly alone together; sitting in peaceful silence.

-

In the 20 minute interval of you and Todoroki waiting patiently for his brother, you gradually accumulated small details about Todoroki. Like how he loved soba, particularly cold soba, and how he specifically liked when his sister or his mother made it. And how he liked to write letters to his mother when he had the time, and how he made sure to put cute stickers around the border of his writing because she loved them.

He said he missed his mother, and you replied without any second thought, “I’m sure she misses you too.”

And he said with a soft, almost heart shattered tone, “I really hope so.”

Before you could ask him any more questions about the whereabouts of his mother, a jet black Porsche pulled up in front of you and Todoroki, which you figured was his brother. You were thrown off by the sudden appearance of a luxury car that you’ve never ridden in before, but you weren’t entirely surprised since most of your best friends were rich and lived quite comfortably.

“Oh, that’s my brother,” Todoroki said as he opened the backseat door and peeked his head inside. “Touya, I have a friend with me. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, just get inside,” He said lazily.

Todoroki gestured for you to get inside before him, holding the door open for you and you nodded your thanks. Upon sliding yourself to the other end of the seats, you gaped at the smooth texture of black leather and the utterly clean windows; not a speck of dirt or dust was in sight.

You leaned forward in your seat and thrusted your arm out, initiating a handshake. “Hi, I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you!”

Todoroki’s brother glanced at your hand and waved you off, grunting a half-assed response. His attitude left a subtle, sour taste in your mouth, but you dismissed it for the sake of friendliness.

“I remember you from my friend’s party, actually. You were pretty cool!” You said. “Touya, was it?” You looked toward Todoroki for clarification and approval.

“I prefer being called ‘Dabi,’ if you don’t mind,” Touya said bitterly.

“Oh, okay! Well, it’s nice to meet you, Dabi. Here’s my address,” You displayed your address on the screen of your phone and handed it to Dabi. He proceeded to enter in the address, pressing the digital keypad with nimble touches.

You leaned back comfortably in your seat and watched as the buildings you passed turned into globs of light with the minimal speed that Dabi’s car was going. You felt slightly awkward in the tense atmosphere while a random song at the Top 100 Billboard of Japan sounded through the speakers, but you brushed it off in hopes you could come up with something to ignite some chatter.

“Didn’t expect my stinky little brother to have friends so soon,” Dabi said. You almost sighed in relief upon hearing him speak.

“Didn’t expect you to care so much,” Todoroki scoffed as he looked out the window.

“Aw, c’mon now. Don’t be this way in front of your sweet little friend here,” Dabi adjusted his rearview mirror. “Of course I care, Sho.”

“Don’t call me Sho,” Todoroki glared.

Meanwhile, your eyes darted back and forth between them, feeling increasingly out of place and stiff. You didn’t feel it was your place to intervene, so you stayed quiet in your humble corner. You figured this quarreling was a simple sibling argument, but something felt off about it. You just wanted this strange tension to diminish swiftly.

“I’ll call you what I want,” Dabi rolled his eyes and tightened his grasp on the steering wheel. “Besides, I thought you liked that nickname. After all, Mom gave it to you.”

“That’s right, so only Mom could call me Sho.”

“So why does Fuyumi get to call you that?”

“Because Fuyumi is Fuyumi.”

Dabi sucked in his bottom lip, briefly making a ‘hiss’ noise. “Alright, whatever,” He looked at you through the rearview mirror. “So, Y/N, what’re you hanging out with my lame little Shoto for? Money?”

You furrowed your eyebrows, “Money? No, no,” You glanced at Todoroki, then refocused your eyes forward. “I just want to be his friend, that’s all.”

Dabi tsked, “Huh, that’s surprising. Most of his friends, if not all, always pursued our money. Our father, Enji Todoroki, is a multi-millionaire, capitalist pig! So why wouldn’t they use my dear brother to capture that sweet, sweet coin?” He rubbed his fingers together as if a couple pieces of money was in between his fingertips. 

“Well, I couldn’t care less about money. If I cared, I would have leeched off of my other rich friends and I wouldn’t be here,” You frowned.

Dabi laughed, “Funny, that’s what his first girlfriend said when I first met her,” His expression shifted to one of menace in a split second. “Since I care so much for my little brother, how would I know you’re not bluffing your fucking head off?”

“She’s not, Touya,” Todoroki interrupted. “What the hell are you trying to do?”

“Listen, Shoto, I just don’t want what happened to you before to-“

“Can you just stop? God, you’re so- you’re so overbearing sometimes! I get you’re trying to fulfill Mom’s last wishes but can you please just back off and stop involving my friends in my past on your own accord.”

Your eyes widened towards Todoroki’s sudden outburst, and Todoroki appeared to be shocked himself. _Mom’s last wishes?_ You repeated his words in your head.

The rest of the car ride boiled over in deafening silence from you, Todoroki, and Dabi. The sound of another pop song played through the speakers at a low volume this time, and you desperately clung to it to combat this feeling of awkwardness.

Eventually, Dabi pulled into the driveway of your humble home with the lights lit up in every window. After getting caught up in some sort of Todoroki family drama, you were relieved to have finally arrived.

“This is my stop,” You smiled forcibly. “Thank you for the ride, Dabi.”

“Here, I’ll walk you to your door, if you don’t mind,” Todoroki said as he looked you with a pleading look in his eyes, wanting to desperately get out of this situation as much as you wanted to.

The two of you stepped out of the car and approached the front of your house. You were trying to find the words to say after that eruption of events, but Todoroki beat you to it once you stopped at the front door.

“I’m sorry for my brother,” Todoroki said as he looked down, embarrassed. “Ever since our mom died, he’s been acting this way.”

_His mother is... dead?_

“I’m sorry, Shoto, I had no idea,” You couldn’t begin to verbalize how shameful and heartbroken you felt. All you could do was stay quiet.

“Well, I didn’t exactly tell you,” Todoroki scratched the back of his head. “It happened a year ago, so while I haven’t exactly grieved completely, I’ve gotten better. I just don’t want you to treat me any differently.”

“I won’t, I promise,” You smiled and pulled Todoroki into a welcoming hug. Though you promised to not treat him any differently, you couldn’t help but hold him. This was just your way of expressing that you wanted him to feel comfortable around you no matter how vulnerable he felt. Hearing about your friend’s mother being dead was something you couldn’t just take lightly.

After a few moments, you felt his firm arms gently wrap around you and his chest heaved up and down softly. You were so close that you could feel his heart pump like the beat of song and a fresh, minty smell wafted into your nose.

“I’ll always be here to talk, okay? I’ll see you at school tomorrow!” You beamed once the two of you let go of one another.

“Thank you, Y/N. I really mean it,” Todoroki smiled before stepping back into his brother’s car. You watched as they pulled out of your driveway and went off into the lifeless streets.

That night you were left with an extraordinary amount of emotions. You felt guilt and sadness, but you also felt happiness and exhilaration. From that night on, you began your plunge into the tragic world of Shoto Todoroki.

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-


	12. two boxes of candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OK I HOPE I WROTE ABOUT WHITE DAY AT LEAST A LITTLE CORRECTLY >.< to get a better understanding on why hard candy is significant, though, please look up “white day gift meanings”!! it should make a little more sense, and it’s an interesting read if u dont know abt this holiday! anyways enjoy~<3

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-

_**DEAD LEAVES**_ crunched under Sero and Bakugo's shoes as the streetlights shined on their disgruntled faces. Bakugo walked in front of Sero as usual, his hands shoved in his pockets and his dress shirt sagged over the waistline of his pants. He had a toothpick protruding out of his mouth and he chewed the bitter wood with his sharp teeth.

"Katsuki," Sero began hesitantly.

"Huh?" Bakugo asked with his usual aggressive tone.

"That Todoroki... Him and Y/N got close pretty quickly, no?" Sero scratched the back of his head.

Bakugo scoffed, "You just noticed? Congratulations."

Sero rolled his eyes, "Do you think we should watch out for him? Do you think, maybe...”

"Maybe what? He’ll catch feelings for Y/N?What does it matter if he does? He'll just be another one of us losers who's out of her reach," Bakugo laughed bitterly. "It's been years. I think we should both give up on her."

Sero slammed Bakugo against the fence and gripped the collar of his shirt in a swift motion. "What, you're just gonna give up? Like a little bitch? You don't care about her anymore, is that what you're saying?"

Bakugo spat his toothpick out of his mouth and pushed Sero off of him. "Chill the fuck out. Of course I care about her, dumbass," He adjusted his shirt and rested his hands in his pocket again. "I have nothing to lose if I give up here. She'll just go to you, and I'll be left to be her idiot best friend, like I've always been."

"You're just going to hide your feelings forever?"

"That's right."

"You sound so pathetic right now."

"Yeah? Well at least I know my damn place."

Sero looked up at the stars, thinking of you. "If you're going to give up, maybe I'll tell her how I feel for real this time."

"Alright, I'll fucking kill you then," Bakugo half-joked.

"I'm just kidding, but you _did_ say you were gonna give up."

"I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did.”

"No, I didn’t. Fuck off already."

Sero chuckled softly. He started to remember that day—White Day of your first year in high school.

-

It was March 14th, the fateful day in which Bakugo and Sero first came into contact with a troubling dilemma. It was also White Day, a Japanese national holiday where the men gave gifts to the women in return for their efforts on the previous holiday: Valentines Day.

On Valentines Day, you had given each of the boys in your group a box of chocolates. Of course, you didn't have any romantic ties with any of them. It was only out of respect and appreciation for them that you gave them each a gift, because their friendship with you was to be cherished and treasured.

However, Bakugo and Sero took this as a sign to truly convey their feelings to you. At the same time on the same day, they both prepared a casing of hard candy to give to you. The act of presenting you with hard candy specifically meant they liked you more than friends.

Bakugo gathered a sweet and tangy strawberry hard candy in a heart-shaped box. He would have tied it with a laced ribbon himself, but he couldn't figure out how to tie it carefully and neatly, so he gave up in a fit of rage. That was until his mother was more than kind enough to help him, and tease him in the midst of doing so.

"Aw, looks like my little Katsuki is in love," His mom said as she ruffled his spiky hair.

"Shut up, hag!" Bakugo exclaimed, nearly exploding the box of candy in his hands.

"Is it Y/N?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Of course not! Hell, why would I like her?" Bakugo grumbled. "I'm gonna get going now."

On his way to your house, Bakugo was stopped by a curious Kirishima. While riding on his bike, he called out to Bakugo and halted his brakes beside the man on a mission.

"Hey, Katsuki! You givin' someone a gift?" Kirishima smiled.

Bakugo scratched his head, slightly annoyed he was stopped. "Yeah, what is it to you?"

"Nothing, just curious," Kirishima glanced at his bike's basket before looking back at Bakugo. "U-um, so who are you giving it to?"

"None of your business, shitty hair. Now will you leave me alone? I'm in a rush," Bakugo crossed his arms.

Kirishima gazed down in disappointment, "Yeah, sure. I'm sorry. Good luck," He began to turn his bike as Bakugo walked away.

While he rode away with the bitter air crashing onto his skin, he gripped his bike's handles in distaste and slight hurt. That day, he had his own gift to give Bakugo. In the same way that Bakugo was, Kirishima wanted to finally reveal the feelings he locked away for a while. He wanted to tell Bakugo that he liked him, that he was in love with him. To see Bakugo give someone else a gift, and to hear Bakugo wave him off with that usual, irritated tone, stung him more than it usually did.

Meanwhile, Sero had some complications with his own gift.

He was giving you the same gift; hard candy. Except, he had bought you a melon flavor. He wasn't sure whether you would like it, but he figured it didn't matter since it put the point across. As long as you knew of his feelings, nothing else really mattered.

When he went to go retrieve it, however, he had consequently lost it. He looked in every nook and cranny: the bottom of his bed, every drawer of his desk, even his closet. After looking everywhere and anywhere, it was nowhere to be found.

Then, in an abrupt moment, his little brother barged into his room with a piece of candy protruding from the inside of his cheek and the opened box in his hand. Sero widened his eyes, and if it was anyone other than his brother, he would have smacked them on the spot. Sero's little brother was a tattle tale and getting punished for harming him played out like a full-fledged criminal trial, so he did not want to try it.

"Hey, Sero, I found this-"

"You dumbass! Where did you find this?" Sero snatched the box and the lid from his brother's hands.

"Um, I found it on the floor, but don't worry! None of it dropped out. I ate one, though," Sero's brother giggled.

"Don't eat random stuff you find off the floor! Haven't I already told you this? Jeez, anyway, tell Mom I'm gonna be out for a little. I gotta go-"

"Oh! Are you giving that to someone? Do you have a girlfriend? You have a girlfriend don't you? Ooh, I'm gonna tell Mom," His brother snickered.

"I don't have a girlfriend! And don't tell Mom about this, you hear? Or else," Sero threatened.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll tell Mom about how you forge your grades and lie that you have straight A's, when really you have D's and F's. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Sero patted his head. "And don't worry, I have tons of proof."

His brother was on the brink of tears just thinking about his mother finding out about his conspiracies, "Fine, fine! I won't tell her."

"Good," Sero grinned as he ran out the door. "I bought you your own candy, by the way!" He said before rushing outside, leaving his brother in a confused trance.

A few minutes later, Sero arrived at your house breathless and panting. He grasped onto his knees and desperately tried to catch his breath. When he looked back up, he wasn't expecting to see a spiky-haired blond boy with a disgusted look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bakugo said with his gaze focused on the pink box in Sero's hand.

"Wait, what are _you_ doing here?" Sero asked as he noticed the heart-shaped box in Bakugo's hands.

"I asked you first," Bakugo took a step forward, like a predator approaching its prey.

Sero felt slightly threatened. "I'm giving something to Y/N for White Day. So, why are you here, Katsuki?"

"What are you giving her?" Bakugo furrowed his eyebrows.

"Answer my question first," Sero's expression changed to one of sternness.

"I have a gift for Y/N, too," Bakugo looked away in embarrassment. "Now, what are you giving her?"

"What are _you_ giving her? Let's say it at the same time. On the count of three,"

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three,

_**"Hard candy."** _

Bakugo and Sero jumped in surprise at their synchronized responses.

_He has feelings for Y/N?_ They both thought in the same exact second.

"Ha! Even if we both confessed to her, I'd be the winner here for sure!" Bakugo boasted.

"And what makes you think that?" Sero asked, slightly offended.

"For so many reasons, actually. One, I'm hot. Two, I'm the best at everything! And three, I got money," Bakugo grinned. "She doesn't care about money all that much, though, which you got some luck in."

"Are you saying I'm fucking poor?" Sero advanced toward Bakugo.

"Yeah, with those looks you definitely are," Bakugo turned around and waved Sero off once he decided he wouldn't compete. Despite being all talk, he couldn't bare the idea of being rejected by you because of someone else. Even though a part of him was confident that you'd choose him, the other part of him considered the fact that you might not.

"I don't have any time to deal with this, so go ahead and confess to her for all I care. We both know she'd reject you," Bakugo gritted his teeth as Sero watched him walk away.

After a few moments of Bakugo's dreadful strides away, Sero ran beside him once he finished contemplating whether he'd confess to you or not. He wasn't completely sure why he didn't go through with it. Perhaps he felt bad for Bakugo, or it just felt wrong. Like he wanted to win against Bakugo rather than winning without a fight.

"I'm not going to do it," Sero said in defeat.

Bakugo grinned, "I knew you wouldn't. Fucking pussy."

"You're a pussy for backing down first! You know, we could've both just given her gifts at the same time," Sero shrugged.

"Gross. That's a terrible idea, tapeface," Bakugo looked down at the heart-shaped box in his hands. While he felt disappointed he couldn't tell you his feelings, and probably never will, he rejoiced in the fact that you couldn't choose Sero over him.

Admittedly, he knew Sero was the better option. He was kind, and prioritized you over everyone else, but Bakugo stubbornly clung onto the idea that you would undoubtedly choose him over anyone.

"Katsuki, let's make a pact," Sero said suddenly.

"A pact? What are you? Stupid? I'm not making a dumb pact with you over a fucking girl," Bakugo crossed his arms.

"C'mon! If we don't, things may get out of control and we'll end up hating each other," Sero scratched his head. "To be honest with you, I actually like being your friend. Even though you're loud and obnoxious and aggressive and mean, you're a cool guy. I can tell you care about us even though you show it in weird ways-"

"Holy fuck, can you get to the point and stop rambling your damn head off?" Bakugo spat.

"Sorry. I'm just saying that I don't want our friendship to end over Y/N, so let's make a pact," Sero smiled. "Plus, our friendship with Y/N might get ruined. You wouldn't want that, right?"

Bakugo considered the idea, and grunted his approval. "Fine, let's make this stupid pact."

Sero began pitching the conditions he made up on the spot. After a few minutes of discussion and modifications, they finalized an unspoken agreement they'd end up unprecedentedly abiding by until their last year of high school.

They agreed to never make any advances toward you unless, out of pure luck and miracle, that you would somehow confess your feelings to one of them first.

-

Once he got home, Bakugo laid in his bed with his face cupped in the inner part of his elbow while his head was clouded with the thought of you. He sighed in exasperation and frustration. He was frustrated that he couldn't be with you once and for all; frustrated that maybe you didn't feel the same way about him. These years of chasing took a toll on him and he was just about ready to give up. He was stuck in this limbo between giving up and tucking his feelings forever or letting go of his ego and finally changing how things were. He didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile, Sero stared blankly at his ceiling. While Bakugo tossed and turned in his own frustration, Sero was stiff and idle in his own confusion. He wondered if he was even good enough for you in the first place; questioning if it was worth changing himself so that you could finally notice him. He didn't want to change himself for you, and he knew you would detest the idea of him doing that to himself. He wondered whether he would stay distantly admiring you, or maybe in the near future he could finally call you his.

Only time could tell.

The two lovestruck boys knew that better than anyone.

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i headcannon sero having a little sibling just for the sake of this fic :> he would be a great older brother imo :,,)

**Author's Note:**

> PLAYLIST: 
> 
> 1\. tongue tied by grouplove
> 
> 2\. warned you by good morning
> 
> 3\. him and her by fur
> 
> 4\. heaven by clairo
> 
> 5\. always forever by cults
> 
> 6\. sunflower by michele leigh
> 
> 7\. sedona by sir chloe
> 
> 8\. loverboy by a-wall
> 
> 9\. cloud 9 by beach bunny 
> 
> 10\. void by the neighbourhood
> 
> 11\. scrawny by the wallows
> 
> 12\. boys by beach bunny


End file.
